


Sentir su toque

by BarbsWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Love, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es luego de la batalla con Ultron. Cuando Wanda ve el cuerpo de su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentir su toque

 Luego de haber sentido como… Su corazón se detenía por un momento, junto con el de su hermano, todo alrededor de Wanda pasaba sin existir, sin importar. Lo único que le hacía saber que estaba viva, era  el continuo dolor en su pecho. Incluso al sentir los brazos de Visión atrapándola  mientras estaba suspendida en el aire, no lograron hacerle reaccionar. En lo único que podía pensar era en su hermano. Solo quería verle y volver a sentir su mano sobre la de ella.

 Cuando  estuvo frente a Pietro, más bien frente a su cuerpo; Wanda se sentó al lado del él, y sostuvo su mano.  Pero esta estaba fría, sin el calor que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

-Pietro…?- Wanda lo llamo, queriendo escuchar su nombre de los labios de él. Pero nada sucedió.

 Una nueva ráfaga de lágrimas y sentimientos demasiados fuertes la llenaron. Como en el momento en que sintió su corazón detenerse. Su corazón morir. Pero esto era peor, porque esta vez veía que de verdad se quedaba sola.  Cerró los ojos y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Pietro. Escucho un llanto fuerte y desgarrador. Pensó que era alguno de los demás Vengadores que estaban cerca, pero no, era ella. Entonces sintió una mente conocida tratando de acercarse, pero ella grito más fuerte, expulsando el poder que trataba de consumirla con su dolor.

 Una ráfaga de poder rojo salió de todo su cuerpo. Si el Capitán América no hubiera cubierto a Natasha y Clint con su escudo, tal vez hubieran salido lastimados. Tony llevaba su armadura, pero esta, al recibir el golpe directo, se deshizo en gran parte. Visión los cubrió a él y a Thor con un escudo.

-Pietro… Por favor… Háblame… Vuélveme a contar esa historia de cuando éramos niños. Cuando nuestros padres aun seguían vivos. Recuerdas?- Ahora, Wanda estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano.  Tratando de conseguir palabras de donde nunca llegarían respuestas.

 Sin que ella se de cuento, una especie de cupula roja los rodeo a ella y al cuerpo de su hermano. Y sin saberlo, su poder estaba tratando de encontrar la escancia de Pietro, llevando la conciencia de ella a otra parte. Los Vengadores veían como imágenes de otras realidades se reflejaban sobre la superficie de la cúpula roja.

-Que está sucediendo?- Pregunto Clint, comenzando a entrar en pánico. Había sentido alguna especie de conexión con los gemelos. Por eso sentía que era su culpa que Pietro hubiera muerto; y quería evitar que suceda lo mismo con Wanda. Pero cuando trato de acercarse, de ayudarla a pesar de la fuerza roja, esta lo lanzo un par de centímetros lejos.

-Ella… Parece querer encontrar a su hermano…-Fue Visión quien respondió a la pregunta de Clint. Miraba con fascinación lo que Wanda estaba logrando. Aunque lo lograra inconscientemente.

-De que hablas? Su hermano esta muerto justo frente a ella…- Tony aporto mientras se quitaba parte de su armadura rota. No noto que más de uno le envió una mirada como diciendo: “Enserio?”

-Tony, acaso---?- Steve estuvo por discutir con Stark, pero Natasha lo interrumpió.

-Algo acaba de pasar…- Nat les señalo la cúpula.

 En esta la imagen  de un chico joven, de pelo blanquecino, con unos goggles alrededor de su cuello. Estaba comiendo algo mientras veía la televisión, pero en eso se movió rápido hacia vaya a saber uno y volvió con un pote de helado. Wanda también lo veía, pero en su propia mente. Logro identificarlo, incluso si no eran iguales físicamente, su alma, de algún modo, eran muy parecidas. Lo mismo pasaba con su mente. Wanda dejo de llorar y levanto la mirada, dándose vuelta, enfrentando al grupo de Vengadores, pero sin verlos, ya que sus ojos estaban de un rojo total y brillante.  Muy lentamente, se puso de pie; y muy lentamente, acerco sus manos a la imagen.

-Hermano?- Lo llamo. No le importaba saber que ese chico no fuera su hermano. No le importo que sea de una realidad alternativa. Lo único que ella quería era estar con él, volver a tener algo que le hiciera sentir completa  otra vez.  Fue entonces que el chico de la imagen, pareció escuchar algo, y luego sonreír. Wanda sonrió a su vez, su pecho se lleno con amor puro al ver, en ese gesto, a su verdadero hermano-. Pietro…

 Pero entonces él se dio la vuelta y abrió los brazos a modo de abrazo hacia una pequeña  niña que bajaba desde la sala para verlo. En ese momento fue que Wanda había tocado la superficie de la cúpula; y fue en ese momento que sus esperanzas y sentimientos volvían hacerse añicos. Ese no era él, no era su hermano al que tanto amaba. La cúpula pálpito un par de veces, luego desapareció. Los Vengadores se quedaron quietos, esperando que pasara a continuación. Pero lo único que Wanda hizo fue sonreír, aun con la mirada perdida y lagrimas en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta, se arrodillo nuevamente al lado de Pietro; volviendo a tomar su mano.

-Hermano… Por qué?- Invoco sus poderes, provocando que el cuerpo sin vida de Pietro, se desintegrara, dejando nada. Volvía a sentir ese vacío y adormecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

 Estuvo en esa posición hasta que paso una hora. De a uno Los Vengadores habían tratado de hacerla volver de donde sea que estaba su mente. Pero ninguno había podido hacer nada. Solo  Clint y Visión se quedaron a su lado. Wanda seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que Clint tomo una de sus manos. Ella lo miro, y nuevas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Clint no esperaba que ella lo abrazara, pero lo hizo, y él le devolvió el abrazo, fuerte.

-Lo siento…- Fue lo único que el vengador logro decir cuando sintió sus propias lagrimas salir-. Lo siento…

 Estuvieron otro rato de ese modo, Clint sosteniéndola en sus brazos hasta que ella se durmió. Visión se arrodillo frente a ellos, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Clint y asintió con la cabeza. Luego miro a la dormida Wanda, la tomo entre sus brazos. Floto con ella hasta alejarse un poco de Clint.

-La llevare a un cuarto para que descanse…

 Lo único que el vengador hizo fue asentir mientras se levantaba y se iba por su lado. Había sido una difícil batalla, para todos, ya que, de algún modo, todos perdieron algo. O se sentían miserables por algo. Y de algún modo, sabían que lo superarían… Pero muchas más difíciles y duras guerras vendrían. Todos lo sabían. No solo ellos como Vengadores, sino el mundo entero.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba escribir esto. De verdad fue triste lo que paso con Pietro... Es que demasiada sensualidad no merecía morir (? .-.  
> Ok, no, espero les haya gustado. Trate de hacer lo mejor, adiós.


End file.
